warriorcatsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Tigerstar
Tigerstar is a recurring charcter and enemy in both the Original and New Prophecy games. Original Game In the Original Game, Tigerstar kills the previous deputy Redtail before you join the Clan to become deputy of ThunderClan. He generallly doesn't like or trust you because you were once a kittypet. He also spreads rumours that Ravenpaw is a traitor, forcing Ravenpaw to flee to Barley's Farm. He is fought in Bluestar's den when he threatens to kill Bluestar to become leader. Tigerstar is fought again with several other rogues after he kills Runningwind. Tigerstar tries to get a pack of dogs to destroy ThunderClan, failing but managing to finish off Bluestar, making you Leader. Tigerstar becomes leader of ShadowClan, forms TigerClan with ShadowClan and RiverClan, and tries to get BloodClan to help take down ThunderClan and WindClan. But the leader of BloodClan, Scourge, kills him. Battle Strategies Tigerstar has Shadowy Destruction and Poisonous Shadows, which both cause poison and lots of damage to the unprepared. He has Warrior Destruction, which damages all of your party members a lot. He also has Tiger Crush, which has the same effects, and paralysis. He recovers 1000 HP every turn. Poisoning or stunning him is a good strategy. Making him feeble with Motherly Softness really helps, too. He has Tiger Destruction, which is more effective than Tiger Crush. After the first time he is battled, he gains Claws of Destruction. Other than that, his moveset is the same. As a Party Member Link title Moves Mega claw,Blood bite,Tree attack Poison claw,ice claw,Dead stare, Swift claw. Stats At Level 99 New Prophecy Game In the New Prophecy Game, Tigerstar trains Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost in the Dark Forest in their dreams during the story portion of the game. Tigerstar trains the Terrible Kittypet against SkyClan in the The Fifth Clan subquest. In the To Be a Legend subquest, Tigerstar tries to regain physical form by getting all the crystals. Luno figures out a way to fight him in the Wasteland, but he dies trying to fight him. The player uses the Protection Stone to protect theirself from his attacks, and after the player defeats Tigerstar in battle, Firestar appears and defeats Tigerstar with Fiery Fury. After you have beaten this subquest, you can recruit him by using the Tablet of Darkness to go to the Wasteland and defeating him once more. Battle Strategies Moves *Tiger Kill - Instantly KO's anyone it hits with 20000+ damage *Sap Inventory - Steals one or two items from the player's inventory every turn throughout the battle *Shadow Drain - Causes Shadowstruck status to anyone it hits, preventing healing and lowering attack dramatically *Adept Slash - Inflicts one party member with potentially every status condition in the game and does damage Strategy Like Scourge, you may not use status-inflicting moves against him, or he will kill you with Dark Protection. As A Party Member Moves *Minimal Heal *Medium Heal *Maximal Heal *Claw Shred *Claws of Destruction *Warrior Strike *Warrior Destruction *Basic Shadows *Shadowy Vortex *Poisonous Shadows *Poison Chomp *Hyper Poison *Stunning Bite *Stunning Crush *Paw Swipe *Tiger Crush *Shadowy Destruction *Lv ??- Tiger Destruction *Lv ??- Tiger Kill Stats At Level 99 STR- 999 DEX- 422 AGI- 582 INT- 950 HP- ??? SP- ??? Power of Three Game Tigerstar is also the semi-final boss of the Power of Three game. Trivia *Tigerstar is based off of the character of the same name from the ‘Warriors’ book series. Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:ThunderClan Cats Category:ShadowClan Cats Category:Rogue Cats Category:Warriors Category:Deputies Category:Leader Category:Dark Forest Cats Category:Book Series Characters Category:Clan Cats Category:Non-Clan Cats Category:Original Game Category:New Prophecy Category:Male